Parenting Part Angels
by Dancelover01
Summary: Clary and Jace Lightwood settled down and had kids. Now, Caleb, Annalisa (Call her Lis), Lucas (Luke), and Jocelyn (Lynn) are growing up! Join our favorite pair as they go through dealing with drama, dating, and plain out parenting! Please read better than it sounds!


**A/N:**** Hi! I hope you like this story and I plan on updating on Sundays…ok well, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns it.**

**Chapter one: Welcome**

**Jace P.O.V**

I grab a cup of coffee and sit outside by the pool. Ahh, so peaceful it's a nice break from the-

"_Caleb_! You cannot just do that!"

From_ that_.

That, my friends, was the lovely sound of my daughter, Annalisa. We call her Lis (Lees) for short usually. I have four kids, and they get on each other's nerves. See, they each have a, erm, different and special power. My oldest is Caleb, at sixteen, and he has curly red hair and forest green eyes, like his mother. Though, he is tall and muscular, like me. He gets a lot of girls and is extremely cocky. He has a special power of omnilinguilism which means he can understand or speak any language. He inherited my jumping abilities. My second oldest is Annalisa, Lis, and she is fifteen. She has straight (No idea where she got it from) golden blonde hair to her mid back and golden eyes. She has tan skin and is clearly a spitting image of me. Lucky her. Anyway, she has her mother's frame though; short and skinny. She may be skinny, but she has muscles on her. She isn't cocky, just confident. She is very beautiful and she doesn't act like most girls. Her special ability is invisibility. She also inherited Clary's rune powers. Our third is eleven, his name is Lucas. We named him after Luke, and that is what we call him. He has curly golden blonde hair identical to Lis's but he has his mother's green eyes. He is tall and slightly gangly, but he will grow out of it. Luke is usually the trouble maker and does anything to annoy siblings. His power is super speed. He can run at the speed of light. Our fourth is Jocelyn, after Clary's mom, but we call her Lynn. She is eight years old. She is nothing like Lis. She is tall for her age with showing muscles. She is more in shape, instead of her mother's tiny frame that Lis inherited. She has curly dark red hair and brighter than her mother's green eyes. She is shy and never really fights. Her super power is morphism; she can just melt into stuff. Welcome to our family. Caleb's P.O.V My friend Sammy slept over and we walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Hey, so I gotta ask you a question," Sammy says. "Shoot," I reply, walking to get some cereal. "Can I ask your sister out, you know, Annalisa?" He says casually. I feel an open burning sensation to kill him in my chest. "_What_?" "Come on, dude, your sis is _smokin_'-" At that very moment, Lis walked in wearing short jean short and a simple blue camisole. I see Sammy very obviously checking her out. Let me get something straight, my sister and I are pretty close. We tease each other, but we love each other and are pretty much friends since we are so close in age. So I can get a little protective….okay, a lot. Lis comes over and comes on her tiptoes, ruffling my hair. "Morning, sleepy head, thought you'd never get out of bed," She jokes, waking to the fridge. I keep my glare steady on Sammy. "I would if I was with someone else…" Sammy hints.' _That's it._ I flash over and lift him by his shirt collar. "Caleb!" Shrieks a terrified and confused Lis. I quickly ram my fist into his stomach and he slides to the floor moaning. "What the hell?" Lis yells. "He wanted to ask you out, then he checked you out, then he had the nerve to flirt!" I yell. "_Caleb_! You cannot just do that!" Lis says. Dad rushes in and takes in the scene. "I can explain," I try hopelessly. Dad rubs his forehead and motions to go on. "He wanted to ask Lis out, then he checked her out, Dad, like full on, and then he _flirted-_" Dad had this fiery look in his eye and looked ready to kill him. Dad lifted Sammy up and took him outside of the institute. Dad came back in. "No one will know." He left. Lis and I burst out laughing. "He did not just do that," Lis says laughing. I flash a grin. "Hey, you're daddy's little girl, not much he wouldn't do," I point out. Lis groans. "Ugh, do not call me that." "ANNALISA ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, GET UP HERE NOW," We hear mom yell from upstairs. We share a look. When the full name and middle name come out its bad. LIS'S P.O.V Caleb and I rush up to my room to see mom standing in horror in from of my room. I, erm, redecorated this morning. "What is this?" Mom asks horrified. I inherited mom's artistic trait and was the only one. I created a mural of my whole family slaying a demon on an empty wall. It was_ awesome_. "Like it?" I grin. "Hon, its amazing, but ON YOUR WALL WITHOUT PERMISSION? What were you thinking?" She asked incredicuously. "Uh-oh," Caleb muttered. "I don't know, but really, if you love it, then be happy, right?" I ask hopelessly. Mom sighs and walks away. I sit on my bed waiting for it. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- "Grounded for a week!" Mom calls leaving the room. I wince. Luke rushes in. "Who got in trouble?" He asks excitedly. I throw a pillow at him. "Get out!" He leaves sighing. Caleb sits next to me. "I thought you said you and Gracie Rushwind were going monster hunting tonight?" "We are- oh crap. Well, what are you doing tonight?" I ask grinning. "Study date with Ellie Bookland," He grinned. "Cover for me and say I am studying with you? They will let me out, and I can meet Gracie at Pandemonium," I say. Caleb nods and leaves. I walk to my Aunt Isabelle's room. "Hey, Aunt Iz, I'm sneaking out to go monster hunting tonight, can you help me with an outfit?" I ask. She looked ecstatic. "You have come to the right place, honey."

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it but it was only an introduction! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT! FIVE REVIEWS FOR A TOMORROW UPDATE! Thx! Loves,**

**-J-**


End file.
